ALWAYS HUNGER GAMES KATNISS AND PEETA
by Jabberjay44
Summary: THE STORY STARTS BEAFOR THE HUNGER GAMES. PEETA AND KATNISS START A RELATIONSHIP
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1 –COME AWAY TO THE WATER

I look into the blue eyes of the boy that gave me bread 4 years ago. The bread that gave me life and hope. In the moment are eyes meet, he looks away, blushing. I want to go up to him and thank him. But there's never a good time. Or maybe, I just don't have enough courage. I stand in the middle of the hallway, as my eyes follow him as he walks away. Without thinking about it, I start walking after him till I rich him, tapping on his shoulder. "Hi. Peeta , right?" I ask and his eyes open wide. "Yes" he replays. "Peeta Mellark". He says as his eyes go back to their normal size. "I'm Katniss Everdeen". I say. "I know who you are". He says in a kind voice. "Ammmm…. I wanted to say thank you." "For what?" he asks, a confused look on his face. "The bread you gave me, when we were young." He looks at me with a gentle smile. "Katniss, you really don't need to thank me for that. It was nothing really, just bread." He says and smiles that gentle smile once more. "That bread saved my family. It's more than just bread for me." "Oh, I didn't know. In that case, I'm glad I gave it to you." He smiles at me and I return an honest smile. "That's all I wanted to say. I'll see you around". I say knowing now that thanking him with words isn't enough. He smiles at me, and walks away. I fill like I need to thank him in a better way. I say he's name and he turns around. I walk up to him and say "would you like to go hunting with me this afternoon? My friend Gale is sick so I'm going alone. You don't have to come if you don't want to." "I'd love to come! " He says quickly. "It sounds great". He repeats in a calm voice. "OK than. I'll see you later. Meet me in the meadow." "I'll see you there". He says and walks out the school doors just a few seconds before the bell rings to mark the end of another school day. I look to my left, where prim waits by the doors Peeta just exit from. I walk to her and hold her hand as we go home together.

As I approach the meadow I see Peeta waiting by an old apple tree that is placed right by the fence. I call his name as I get closer to the tree. "Hi, miss me?" he asks with a light laugh. "Funny. Come on, let's go before we lose daylight." I show him where the fence is loosened so we can go to the forest. As we enter the forest I take my bow and arrows from a hollow tree and we keep going deeper in the forest. I decided not to take Peeta to the place where Gale and I meet. Instead, I take him to a little stream I found a few weeks ago. There are plenty of small animals that come to drink so there are easy targets. I sometimes remind Peeta to try and keep quiet, but he's trying, thou he isn't a quiet walker. When we wait for something to come by the water, Peeta points up a tree nearby us to show me a pair of squirrels running up and down the branch. I aim the arrow and shoot one in the eye. It falls down by Peeta's leg and I shoot the other one as he tries to run into a small hole in the tree. It falls by me this time with the arrow in its eye as well. "Wow! You're really good. I knew you can shoot, but I didn't thought you were that good!" . He says with a big smile spreading across his face. "Thanks. My dad showed me how. He was much better thou." I say as a memory of my father shooting the arrow comes to my mind. "Well I'm sure his very proud of you". It means a lot to me to hear him say that, even thou I don't think he ever met my father. "Thank you". I say quietly. "It means a lot to me." "I meant it. " We look at each other, smiling, as I see a movement on my left. "Hi, look!" I whisper. A beautiful deer walks to the stream, as I shoot its neck. The beautiful animal collapsed by the water. By that time all the animals ran away. I didn't care. I shoot and killed a deer by myself! Peeta and I walked to the animal as Peeta lift it on his shoulder, like it had no weight at all. I looked at him strangely as he said: " I carry 100 pounds sacks of flour every day". That explains it. I smile at him as we go back to the meadow.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2- EYES OPEN

"Hi". Peeta comes up to me the next day at school. "Hi. Did you enjoy your squirrel?" I ask. After we came back to the meadow I gave Peeta one squirrel and half a deer. "Yes. My father eat most of it, but, we had deer stew" .He said with a smile. From some reason every time I see him smile, or just see him, I can't help but smile. "Have you told your family where you got the meat?" " I told them I went to the butcher. Gave him 2 loafs of bread for it." He replies. "2 loafs of bread for half a deer? That's got to be a pretty stupid butcher!" I say and we both laugh. "So, where are we going today?" he says, an expectation look on his face. "Today we are going nowhere". "Why not? Your hunting friend is still sick right?" "So?" I say, waiting for his answer. "Can I come? Please? I had a really nice time yesterday. So can I come?". "I'm not hunting today. The meat from yesterday is enough for today as well. I'll go tomorrow." "So, then, today is my turn to take you somewhere". I look at him and shake my head. "Oh, come on. That's not really fair now is it ? I came with yesterday and you won't come with me? I'm insulted." He says and gives me a little smile. "Fine. But for the record, you didn't have to come. I told you." I say. "OK. I'll see you later. After school at the meadow?" "Fine". " Don't be to exited!". He laughs." I'll see you later". He says as he walks away.

When I arrive to the meadow he stands by the apple tree. He sees me and runs to me, a yellow flower in his hand." Hi, that's for you." He says and gives me the dandelion. "Thank you. How did you know I like dandelions?" I ask surprised. "The day after I gave you the bread you picked one from the yard at school". "You remember that?" I ask even more surprised than I was before. "I guess. Come on. I have a place I want to show you". He leads me across the meadow, not far from the fence but not in to the forest. We arrive to a small hill that is completely full with dandelions. We seat down as we watch the most beautiful sunset I have ever seen, and from some reason, I don't want this moment to end. I love spending time with Peeta. Even if we aren't in the forest, I fill free when I'm with him. "I think this is the most beautiful color in the world". He says. "Sunset orange. That's my favorite color. What's yours?" "Green". I think he knows I'm blushing. Or does he? I don't know. Why am I blushing anyway? "Come on. It's getting dark. We should go before peace keepers come here". "We should". I say, disappointed that this moment ended. He walks me to my door step. " I had a really nice time with you, Katniss. I hope you liked it". "I did. It was fun. We should do this again". "We will. I promise." "Good night, Peeta." I turn around as he touches my hand and I turn back to him. He gives me a light kiss right on the mouth. I close my eyes, and now, I don't want this moment to end. But after a few seconds, it does. I open my eyes to look at him. He is smiling. I am too. "I'll see you tomorrow?" he asks. "I'll see you".


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3: NOTHING TO REMEMBER

As I close the door behind me, I replay our kiss in my mind, over and over again. I'm smiling, biting my lip; I look at the dandelion in my hand. Then I look at my sleeping sister. I should have taking her to the meadow. We should have had dandelion salad for supper. But I was with Peeta all day. Not taking care of my family. What the hell? How could I? Peeta can't be my top priority. He can't! I won't allow it! I put the dandelion in a glass of water and I lay down next to Prim.

The next day at school when I'm waiting for Prim so we can go home, Peeta comes up behind me. "Hi, I missed you". He says, kissing me on the cheek. I missed him too. I did. I do. But knowing what I'm about to do, that won't be fair to say. "You OK?" He asks concerned. "I'm sorry" I say as I put the yellow flower in his hand. "Katniss ? I don't understand….. What….?" But I'm not there. I'm walking away. I have to. He catches up to me. "what is that spouse to mean? Katniss! Answer me!" "what do you want me to say?ha? I can't do this, Peeta! I have my family to take care of. I can't be with you. I'm sorry". "don't do this, Katniss. Don't walk away!" "I'm not walking away on my family, Peeta! " I'm not saying you need to! Katniss, I want to be with you! I want to make this , us, work. And it doesn't need to take over your time with your family. I care about you and I know you care about me, too. And if you think that being with me won't make you happy, you can walk away. And I won't follow you. But you can also stay. And you'll see, It'll be fine, You and me". He smiles lightly and I know that I'm not walking away. Even if I want to, my feet won't listen. Because I don't want to . And I know Peeta means what he just said. He knows my family will always come first. And so I return a smile, and kiss him lightly on the mouth just as Prim walks by. "Katniss?" Oh no. that's no good. I mean, I don't mind Prim knowing, but I didn't wanted her to find out like that. I pull away from Peeta and we look at each other. " I'll see you later" he says smiling at me , then at Prim, and walks away. "Is that Peeta Mellark?" Prim asks with a grin. "Yes". I say awkwardly. "why were you kissing him?" "He's my boyfriend". I say with a smile I can't conceal. "I'm happy for you". She says and I smile. "thank you. Now, that we have cleared the air, let's go home".


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4: KINGDOM COME

As I'm waiting for Gale to show up, I manage to kill a rabbit and a little bird. I decided it's time I tell him about Peeta and me. If he doesn't know yet. "Hi, Catnip. Hunting without me?" "Just a rabbit. It went by. So, how are you?" I ask, building up to the topic. "Fine. You?" "I'm great". "Are you planning to seat here all day? Or we can go find some game now?" as we go to the stream, I think of how I should tell him. He's my best friend, he'll support me. I know it. "Hi, look!" Gale whispers. What we see in front of us is unusual. A female bear with tow little bear following her approaches the stream. Bears aren't supposed to be in this part of the woods. Their usually deeper in. Now we have no chance of finding game near the stream. We go to another part of the woods closer to the district. We manage to kill four squirrels and a boar. We rarely see boars. Their meat is all right. But meat is food, and food we need. Gale skins the animals when I decide it is time. But what do I even say? I just need to go for it. "I need to tell you something". "What is it, Catnip?" "I'm seeing someone". "Who?" "I don't know if you know him, but his name is Peeta Mellark. He's the baker's son". "Oh, I've seen him around school. Does he makes you happy?" there's only one true answer to that question. "Very". I say with an honest smile. "Well then, Catnip, I'm happy that you're happy". He says with a smile. What was I so worried about? Gale is a great friend, and I doubted him and the way he would react. I actually thought he would laugh. But he didn't. Of course he didn't. If this was the other way around I wouldn't have laughed. "Thank you". I say shyly. "Now, what do you want to do with the game?" I ask. "Let's go to the butcher. We can get a good price for the boar and the bird you shot. Then we can each take tow squirrels and trade the rabbit at the Hob". "Sound good". I say.

For supper, Prim, Mother and I have a squirrel stew. Gale and I traded the rabbit for some vegetables, that each of us took some. The vegetables were included in the stew. It's Sunday today, so there's no school and I didn't have the chance to see Peeta. After supper I tell my mother and Prim I'll be back for bedtime, and leave to the meadow. Peeta is already there as usual. For no reason, I run to him and jump into his open arms. We kiss for a few moments before we collapse on soft ground. The skies are cleared from clouds and filled with shiny stars. We lay down' my head on his chest, watching the shiny planets above us. "Katniss?" he says and I look up into his blue eyes. "I love you". He whispers quietly, and my heart starts to pound faster than it ever did. But I don't panic. I don't even move. "It's OK, Katniss. You don't need to say it. I just needed you to know". I want to tell him that I love him too, but instead I say "Peeta", "mm?" he asks softly. "Stay with me?" "Always".

*more chapters will come. I promise I just don't always have time to writ. Please review my story. What you think means a lot to me. (:


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5: TOMORROW WILL BE KINDER

It's here. The "big" day has arrived. Today is the day I'm turning 16. Ho joy! Prim and my mother will probably make their special breakfast that I truly love; Gale will probably embarrass me as usual, with a dead squirrel rapt in a ribbon just for fun. And I enjoy that as well. But today is also the day I sign for tesserae. Another reminder that I could be picked for the Hunger Games. And what about Peeta? Does he know it's my birthday? I don't think so. And to tell the truth, I'm not sure I want him to know. We only been dating for about a month, and I don't want to make a big deal about it. When I leave the bed the table is set with little flowers, an omelet with a goat cheese, and I think that they both had to trade things for the eggs. As we leave for school, I can't wait to see Peeta. It's been a week since he told me he loved me, and I know I love him. But I still can't say it. I say goodbye to Prim when she walks to her class, Peeta is nowhere to be found. I stand by my locker, as his arm embraces me from behind. I kiss him on the cheek as he gives me a hand full of flowers from all colors. "Happy birth- day love". He says and I wonder how he found out. "Thank you".  
"How did you found out?" I ask suspiciously. "I just know. But, I have a surprise for you. I'll see you at the hill after school?" "I'll meet you there". "Bye love".

"Hi love". Peeta kisses me and lifts me in his arms as I arrive at the hill. "Hi. You look handsome". He is wearing a simple black shirt with dark jeans and lather black jacket. The small hill is filled with whit candles, and a picnic blanket. Ha leads me to the blanket as he says "I'm sorry I didn't get you an actual gift b-"I cut him off with a kiss. "You are my gift. I love you Peeta". "I love you too, Katniss." He says. "Always?" I ask "Always". He replies.


End file.
